This work attempts to determine the nature of sustained attention and age differences and changes particular to it. Sustained attention is usually examined in a laboratory setting where the salient conditions of sustained attention can be controlled. This year was devoted to collecting data on the influence of extended stimulus inspection time and increased target discriminability on moderating age differences under a high event rate. Sustained attention as a skill involves both alertness and concentration over long periods of time. This skill plays an important role in both daily living and in the job market place, e.g., jobs requiring inspection. This research provides us with information on how age influences the use and acquisition of that skill as well as how alertness and concentration are susceptible to aging influences.